I Don't Love You
by AeriaCatZ
Summary: Setiap kali aku mencintai wanita, pasti wanita itu akan mati, cepat atau lambat. Tapi bagaimana ini? Aku mencinta- maksudku aku menyukai dia. Oh Tuhan.. Kumohon.. Jangan lagi.. M for Mature. RnR? :D


**HAIIIIIIIIIIIIII! XD**

 **Gak tau CatZ kesambet apa, entah napa tiba-tiba kepengen bikin fic KakaSaku mungkin karena abis baca kali ya XD. Entah napa CatZ tiba-tiba suka ama pair ini. Kebetulan ada idenya sekaligus ingin meramaikan fic Kakasaku ya jadi bikin aja. Oke selamat menikmati :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit dipenuhi dengan awan gelap. Awan-awan gelap yang berkumpul menjadi satu hingga menutupi langit biru yang indah. Awan-awan gelap nampak ingin memuntahkan seluruh tetesan air yang berada di dirinya.

Ya.

Disinilah aku.

Di sebuah pemakaman umum.

Sendirian.

Menatap sebuah batu nisan berukuran sedang dengan ukiran nama Mitarashi Anko.

Wanita yang kucintai.

Aku tak menyangka akan secepat ini dia akan meninggalkanku.

Sepertinya awan telah memuntahkan tetesan airnya. Karena aku bisa merasakan tetesan-tetesan air jatuh dengan cepat ke tubuhku. Dan sama seperti diriku yang telah memuntahkan tetesan air mata dari pelupuk mataku. Karena aku bisa merasakan tetesan air mata jatuh perlahan menuruni pipiku.

"Kakashi- _san_?"

Seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku dengar tapi aku menghiraukannya. Dari suaranya dan bau asap rokok ini, aku bisa mengenal siapa dia.

"Sedang apa kau di tengah hujan ini?" Ujarnya sambil menepuk pundakku, aku masih tak mangalihkan pandanganku ke arahnya. Karena aku masih menatap kosong batu nisan itu.

"Ayo kita pergi. Menatapi nisannya tidak akan membuatnya bangkit dari kubur." Ujarnya meninggalkanku dan akupun pergi meninggalkan nisan itu.

.

.

.

Setiap wanita yang kucintai..

Pasti akan mati..

Entah dalam waktu dekat, sangat dekat atau jauh..

Dan..

Ini sudah yang ke-lima kalinya...

 **I Don't Love You**

 **By: AeriaCatZ**

 **Naruto (c) Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Rate M untuk Lime (mungkin), dan bahasa dewasa!**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning: OOC, gaje, kacau balau, sok dramatis, typos,**

 **dan ini fic M CatZ yang pertama jadi kalo aneh dan jelek mohon di maklumi.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu..

Kini aku duduk sendirian di sebuah bangku kafe paling pojok. Iris mataku yang berbeda warna ini menatap bosan ke arah dokumen kantor yang berada di atas meja sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jariku ke meja dengan sebuah ritme lagu dengan tangan kananku dan menopang daguku dengan tangan kiriku.

Aku mengalihan pandanganku ke arah jendela yang berada di sebelah kiriku.

Terlihat pemandangan keramaian kota seperti biasanya. Tak lama kemudian, aku melihat seorang perempuan berambut merah muda mencolok berkuncir satu dan beriris Emerald sedang lari tergesa-gesa. Saking tergesa-gesanya ia tidak sengaja menabrak sebuah sepeda yang ada didepannya sehingga membuat dia dan pengendara sepeda itu terpental. Dia langsung bangkit dengan wajah panik dan membungkuk berkali-kali sambil meminta maaf kepada pengendara sepeda itu.

Aku tersenyum geli di balik masker hitam yang kukenakan ini. Ternyata masih ada perempuan sebodoh itu di dunia ini.

"Anoo.. Tuan Hatake, kan?"

Sebuah suara memanggil namaku. Secara refleks aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Kulihat seorang perempuan yang tampak sedikit jauh lebih muda dariku. Rambutnya bewarna merah panjang sedikit acak-acakan dan berkacamata dengan warna yang sama dengan rambutnya.

" _Ha'i_.. Uzumaki Karin- _san_ , kan?" Tanyaku.

Dia menggangguk tersenyum kemudian duduk di seberangku.

"Jadi, apa kita bisa memulai rapat ini, Hatake- _san_?"

Aku tersenyum di balik maskerku dan berkata, "Tentu saja, nona."

.

.

.

Waktu terus berlalu.

Aku melirik jam tangan perak yang tergulung di lengang kiriku. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 9 lewat 45 menit. Tak terasa hari ini berlau begitu cepat.

Aku mengantar Karin pulang dengan mobilku karena berbahaya bila seorang perempuan jalan sendirian malam hari seperti ini.

Setelah beberapa puluh menit dalam perjalan, akhirnya kami tiba di apartemen Karin. Apartemennya hanya sebuah apartemen biasa. Karin keluar dari mobilku dan melambaikan tangan. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa dan membalas lambaiannya.

.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa minggu sejak aku bertemu dengan Karin, aku merasa hubungan kami makin dekat. Mulai dari komunikasi jarak jauh, pertemuan, dan makan bersama. Sebenarnya Karin duluan yang mulai menghubungiku. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa Karin menyukaiku, mungkin wajar saja karena tidak sedikit wanita yang naksir denganku (author: HOEK!). Tapi, jujur saja aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padanya. Tapi karena aku tidak ingin dia kecewa, jadi kuladeni saja meskipun merepotkan.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini aku ke apartemen Karin. Sebenarnya dia yang memintaku ke sini. Yah- karena aku sedang menganggur dan bosan, mungkin tidak ada salahnya aku mengunjunginya.

Aku mengetok pintu apartemen Karin. Kemudian dia membuka pintunya dan mempersilahkanku masuk. Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia menggunakan pakaian sangat minim hari ini, yaitu tank top merah dan jeans pendek sepaha, padahal hari ini cuacanya sangat dingin. Aku bahkan sampai memakai jaket dua lapis. Tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya.

Kami berbincang-bincang sebentar di ruang tamu sampai kemudian Karin mengundangku ke kamarnya. Aku sempat menolak tapi dia begitu memaksa, dengan persaan sedikit beratpun aku menerimanya.

.

.

.

.

Aku duduk di tepi kasur _double bed_ miliknya, Karinpun duduk di sebelahku dan mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku. Tapi aku menanggapinya dengan biasa saja. Sudah tidak jarang aku mengalami hal seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi semalam, aku sama sekali tidak ingat apapun kecuali Karin mencoba 'menyerangku' semalam. Aku terbangun di atas kasur yang keadaannya sudah berantakan itu. Aku melihat sebuah cermin besar tepat diseberang ku, menampilkan rambutku yang sudah acak-acakan dan maskerku yang sudah tidak menutupi mulutku lagi.

Aku menoleh dan melihat Karin berada di sampingku yang keadaannya tidak jauh beda dariku. Aku melihat dia menggumankan hal-hal aneh yang membuatku terkikik pelan.

Akupun menyelimutinya dan mencium keningnya.

' _Perempuan aneh_.' Gumamku.

Sepertinya aku mulai mencintainya.

.

.

.

.

Tiga minggu telah berlalu..

Aku dan Karin sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Banyak yang bilang bahwa kami sangat cocok. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

Hari ini kami berencana untuk pergi ke taman bermain dan harus melewati jalan raya. Karena jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat kami bertemu, jadi kami memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki agar hemat bensin.

Ketika menyebrang jalan, aku melihat lampu jalanan merah dan sama sekali tidak ada kendaraan di jalan. Aku dan Karinpun menyebrang. Ketika tengah menyebrang, aku sadar bahwa Karin tidak ada di sampingku. Akupun menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Karin sedang sibuk dengan sendalnya.

Kejadian itu sangat cepat..

Aku berkedip dan tiba-tiba aku sudah melihat Karin tergeletak tengkurap di jalan dengan genangan darah merah semerah rambutnya. Keadaanya hancur. Kacamatanya telah terlepas dari matanya dan hancur berkeping-keping, sandalnya sudah tidak lagi berada di kakinya.

Aku diam terpaku.

Jantungku berdetak dengan sangat kencang.

Dadaku sesak.

Air mataku mulai muncul.

Nafasku sudah tak beraturan.

Aku melihat orang-orang segera mengerumuni Karin. Mereka berbisik-bisik melihatnya.

Dan terjadi lagi...

Ini sudah yang ke-enam kalinya..

Dan ini yang ke-enam kalinya-

-aku melihat mereka mati tepat di depanku.

.

.

.

Tujuh minggu telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu..

Aku terus menerus mencoba melupakannya tapi masih saja tertanam sempurna di ingatanku..

Kematian mereka..

Terus menghantuiku..

Ini salahku..

Ini karena aku mencintai mereka..

Andaikan kalau aku tidak mencintai mereka pasti mereka sedang hidup bahagia di dunia ini..

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu..

Ingatan mengerikan itu sepotong demi sepotong pergi meninggalkan memoriku.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di kafe pusat kota.

Aku menatap dokumen kantor yang akan menjadi bahan rapat hari ini disini dengan perusahaan lain dambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jariku dan ritme lagu dengan tangan kananku dan menopang daguku dengan tangan kiriku.

Kualihkan pandanganku ke jendela di sebelah kiriku yang bagaikan TV bagiku. Aku bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Macet, keributan, keriangan, marah dan begitulah..

"Permisi apa kau Tuan Hatake Kakashi dari perusahaan Futaba Corp?"

"Ya." Jawabku datar tanpa menatapnya. Itu pasti karyawan perusahaan yang akan rapat denganku.

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan, nama saya Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal Hatake- _san_." Ujarnya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arahnya. Aku melihat sosok familiar dalam hidupku. Seorang perempuan berambut merah jambu mencolok diikat satu, sepang mata Emerald. Iris onyx dan merahku membulat menatapnya.

Rasanya aku pernah melihatnya-

tapi dimana?

Aku membongkar laci-laci memoriku, dan aku menemukan sesuatu.

Dia 'perempuan bodoh yang menabrak sepeda sampai terpental itu!'

"Kalau begitu mohon kerja samanya, ya. Hatake- _san!"_ Perempuan itu tersenyum sangat manis padaku, membuatku sedikit merona.

Oh tuhan.. Jangan lagi..

 **BERSAMBUNG WOI! BERSAMBUNG! *triak pake TOA***

 **Haiii hehehehe :D**

 **Ma-maafnya kalau pendek.. Ya soalnya ini prolog mau gimana lagi, hehe..**

 **Dan satu lagi..**

 **CATZ SUNGGUH MINTA MAAF..**

 **Setelah CatZ baca ulang ntah napa, tapi rasanya fic ini agak lebay dan sok dramatis itu. Terus chapter kali ini banyak (sekali) bagian tidak penting. Jadi tolong maafkan CatZ *bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf***

 **Dan bila ada kesalahan, kritik dan saran ingin disampaikan mohon segera reviews!**

 **Oke kalo gitu sampai jumpa...**

 **Pstt...**

 **Jangan lupa reviews ya :D**


End file.
